Something
by amplexus
Summary: A short, mature drabble revolving around Lucky Luciano and Gillian Darmody. Mature themes ahead!


**A/N:** _This is just a short drabble which I doubt is very good but oh well. I've been thinking about starting a multi-chapter fic which I should *hopefully* start writing soon. Thank you so much to everyone that has read my stories and has given me support. I really do appreciate it and your all wonderful._

**Title:** Something  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Lucky Luciano/Gillian  
><strong>Synopsis:<strong> A short, mature drabble revolving around Lucky Luciano and Gillian Darmody. Mature themes ahead!

* * *

><p>He's on top of her, his large body pressing down on hers and for a moment she can't breath. His large, rough hands are pinning her small body down with a grip that will leave a mark as he rubs against her innocent skin. She sobs quietly but remains motionless <em>(like she's been taught)<em> as he wiggles on top of her, and inside of her. She knows now not to say anything or to push him away, the purple mark on her face is a reminder of his _'lesson'_, and listens as his breath becomes short, quick and frantic. His hands suddenly press against her mouth and his body becomes heavier, her eyes widen in fear and she starts to panic. She tries to fight against him, but it's no use. Her vision starts to become blurry and she thinks she's falling into a deep, dark hole. Suddenly, everything goes quiet as she hits the bottom.

She wakes up shaking with a choked breath, wishing that he would leave her alone. She feels something and prays it isn't him. He has dark hair, dark eyes and grins when he finds she's awake. His arm is strung across her waist and his thumb traces small circles on her stomach, he covers her naked shoulder with soft kisses. She wants to cry in relief. _He isn't Louis._

She can see in his eyes that he felt her body tense and shake, luckily she isn't crying but she felt like she could. "You okay?" He asks, his eyebrows knit together and eyes narrow in concern. It's a look she hasn't seen on a man before. _Never mind on him._ She stays silent and presses her eyes shut, trying to stop herself from moving away and breaking down in a mess of tears and vomit. He sits up, his back presses against the head board and his head touches the wall. Even though his naked form is covered in a thin white bed sheet, she can feel his warmth whereas she is on the verge of freezing to death.

When her eyes look up, she sees him peering down at her, confusion etched into his young face. She manages a small smile, but he can sense the sadness behind it. She pulls the sheet up over her breasts and sits up. "Bad dreams, dear." She answers his face rather then his words. She pats his lap, her eyes straying away from his. "I'll go make some coffee."

She starts to move but he gently grabs her wrist and pulls her closer to him. She looks at him and opens her mouth to speak but words fall from his mouth instead of hers. "Wha's eatin' you?" His tone is soft and quiet, and though she doesn't know him that well, he sounds familiar. _It's like he's always been here._

"Nothing." She leans in and kisses him, he tastes like cigarettes and whiskey and _her._ Her hands linger on his face for a moment before they travel down his warm body. His arms snake around her waist and it just feels _natural._ She doesn't feel like she's older then him and she certainly doesn't feel like she has a past. She's living in the present and for the first time in a long while, she's content. She knows he won't be here tomorrow and that he'll probably be goomg back to another broad. But she doesn't care.

She moves on top of him, his hands lightly run down her body which no longer bears any marks. _Any trace of him._ She pulls away for a second, memorising his face. "How long have I got you for?"

He smiles and kisses her hungrily. "Until we need some coffee."

It's later that day when he sits alone in a train compartment, bound for _New York, New York._ He smiles and runs his tongue along his swollen lip, it's still sensitive from when she bit down on it as she was overcome with ecstasy. He plays with the the gold band on his finger as the train starts to move, thinking that once he would've offered her it, only if she was younger and he wasn't _Lucky Luciano._ What they had during those few days wasn't love; it was the understanding that they both needed company- but it was something. And it was something they both liked and never forgot.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and please review!<em>


End file.
